um
by Starbursts65
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNKNOWN STORY! tokuma is back but hes not the main vilin. we have 2 of thoes. there names are yoshidagot it from mario bros. and shiji! they are as bad as thry can get. what will happen to our dear friend okana! 'the world may never know'


chapter 1

"let me go now"I shouted."don't you want to stay with me, okana?"he asked me."never"I said with a look of hate in my red eyes."I guess well have to work our way around that because your never leaving."he said."ok before I start to _live_ here can you tell me your name?"I asked."my name is yoshida". he was a tall man with blond hair. it was _normal_ length(it was not long...and most anima guys have hair that's longer than mine)and had really sexy looking spikes. he had green eyes. he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was wearing black pants.i have to admit he was pretty sexy."well at least you name is nice...just like your body"I said while walking up to him."im glad you like my body"he said while walking the last few steps to me.i put my hands on his chest. he put his hands around me and pulled me into him. he kissed me and I kissed him back. when we were kissing I was about to stab him."don't think I don't know that trick...you kiss me so you can catch me off guard and you can get away. many people have tried it and it never worked."he said while still holding me in his arms."well if its not going to work let me go"I said trying to get away."not a chance"he said while putting his lips to mine. I felt his power flow over me.it was like a rush of...well something I can not explain. and yet for a moment I liked it and I wanted to jump on him and kiss him. I almost did. I didnt notice it but I had started kissing him and I have to say he is a damn good kisser.i couldnt stop myself. it was like he was controling me. for a second I thought he was. after about 10 min we stopped making out."well you have some very interesting thoughts"he said to me."what...you can read my mind"I said to him."you bastard"I shouted and slaped him. "I know you want to sleep with me...your thinking about it"he said with a smile and that weird voice that guys have when they know something about you that you don't want n e 1 else to know about."stop reading my mind"I shouted."how did you do that"he asked."do what"I said in confusment."you blocked me from your mind...but you are unable to block me from reading your body"he said while putting his hand on my sholder."the vibrations of your body tell me everything"he said.i stepped back so he was no longer touching me.he walked around me and stood behind me.he put his hand on my leg and was slowly rasing it up my leg.i closed my eyes for a second."why do you close your eyes when you say you do not want me"he said softly to me."I never said I don't want you...I just don't want to sleep with you."I said."ah but that is where you are wrong."he said while rasing his hands over my ass. he kept rasing his hands over my stomach and up my brests to my sholders.he turned me around so fast. he kissed me and I just sorta melted. I could feel his fangs. I cut my toung on his fang."your blood is so sweet."he said while picking me up.he transported us to his room. he laied me on the bed."I thirst for you"he said while ontop of me.."wait...what am I doing I cant do this...I wont do this"I said to myself."why cant you"he said to me. his power flowed even more over me.it was much stronger then it was befor.i didnt know if I could take it n e more...and he knew it. I started to move twards him when I stopped. "your mine and no 1 elses"he said to me."no im not...you didnt mark me or n e thing and besides I don't want to be yours."I said to him."ah but you are marked...when you cut your toung on my fang you were slowly turning into a vampire...and your still changing."he said to me.i felt something happen in my mouth. I felt me teeth and they were getting sharper."oh shit"I shouted out loud.just then I fanted.when I awoke I was tied down."why am I tied up"I said."because...when you fully change into a vampire you will go on a killing spree...not that I don't have a problem with that,but I cant let you"he said while sitting next to me chained to the bed.i started to screach...well not really but it was something weird. I started to try to get out of the chains. the thirst for blood wouldnt go away. I had to have blood. yoshida put his hand out infront of me and told me to bite him. I bit him. the blood went down my throat so smothly. I wanted to savery every last drop. he pulled his hand away. when he looked back at me I had blood driping from my mouth.my eyes had become blank. they changed to a more evil shade of red...they were now blood red. when the sun rose the blood red eys vanished. the crazy physco bitch thirsting for blood left. I was now back to normal. the only thing that hadnt left was my teeth and yoshida.he untied me"what time is it"I said while stumbling to my feet. the chains had fallen off me and landed on the floor."its 10:30"yoshida said.i walked over to the spot where he was meditating on the floor. I sat next to him and joined him. after about 5 min I passed out because I was so damn tierd.yoshida picked me up and put me in a coffin.he got into the coffin next to me.we slept until 9.we woke up and I couldnt believe what had happend."why did you do this to me"I said while crouching on the floor."I didnt do this to you...you did it to yourself rember you cut yourself on my fang and you marked yourself as mine...that cut states that your mine."he said with a smile on his face."well if you hadnt kissed me I couldnt have cut myself on your fang"I shouted at him. he walked over to me."get away from me...you turned me into a vampire...I was happy being a demon...im out of here"I said while walking to the window."your still a demon...you can make your fangs dissipear it just takes time...I can show you"he said while walking twards me."sure I can hide the fangs but I cant get rid of the thirst for blood or the fact that light can kill me."I said. after I said that I wissled and my staff appeared. I jumped on it and I was out of there.on my way back I noticed an explosion.i went twards it when I saw someone. I noticed 4 people. there was 1 readdly short 1, 1 person that was in armor, and 1 who was really sexy with short black hair. he was wearing all blue. there wear also 2 really beautiful woman.i over herd them talking. it sounded like there names were luna and ayune. the short person was named ed. the one in the armor was named al and the really sexy 1 was names mustang."wait mustang iv herd that name befor...where is it from"I thought to myself.i went over there and landed. they all emedetly were on there guard. "why do you have fangs...wait you're a vampire"ed said to me."well yea why else would I have fangs pipsqueak."I said to him towering over him."hey im not a pipsqueak"he shouted to me."why shouldnt we kill you right now"luna said to me."go ahead and try"I said with a smile." us vampirs are very fast...faster then humans"I said. I moved behind mustang and put my hands on his sholder. he moved hialchemist as well...im the death alchemist.im also a vampire and a demon"I said with a smile. I took mustangs glove. "if you s hand to attack me when I grabed his hand. "oh so you guys are alchemists...im an want to try and kill me go ahead." "I wont move and inch from cage formed around meokana and I control hell and am able to call this spot." I said with a smile."ok your on"ed said."let me take her"luna said."I have a better idea...why don't all of you take me on...you wont.even be able to lay a hand on me"I said."ok"ayune said.ed did some alchemy and a apon the powers of hevan and so on and so forth"I said while looking like I had said it a million times befor."ok"he said. just then yoshida appeared.."well that wasn't so hard."he said with a smile."don't think this cage can hold me...only a barrirer can hold me and it has to be a pretty damn good 1."I said while walking to the edge of the cage. I lifted up 1 finger and bend the bars back so I could get out."I have 1 question for you deth alchemist"mustng said to me."ask away"I said with a smile."what is your name"he asked."my name is okana"I said.

> > > > > > >

"what the hell are you doing here...get away from me"I shouted at yoshida."im not leaving without you." he walked up to me and I started to back up. I didnt notice it but I was backing up twards mustang.he moved just befor I was about to run into him.i backed up agenst the wall. I looked behind me.i wissled for my staff. it headed over tward me when yoshida grabed it. I started to freak out. "help me please"I said to the 5 peole on the other side of yoshida walking twards me. I had a look of terror in my face."we have to help her"mustand said to the other people.yoshida was now right infront of me. every 1 was able to see him and he looking right at eachother."come back with me...I know you want to"he said while kissing me."get off her"mustang said while seperating us with some fire. yoshida backed off and took a few steps back. mustand ran over to me. yoshida attacked mustang."let him go im the 1 you want rember...leave him alone."I said while rinning up to them. he droped mustang and I ran in between them."why are you so scared of him...I thought you could kill n e 1 you liked"luna said in that sort of mocking voice."well I would kill him if I could...his power is too strong...if I can barly resist the power how am I going to be able to fight it"I said in my defence."oh so you can barly resist me then I guess itll be even harder if I let you feel more of my power"he said with a smile. I grabed mustang and jumped away while yoshida hit the wall that was behind us. I landed on the other side of yoshida. I put him down and walked over to yoshida. "you cant have me...you never will"I said right in his face."oh but I already have...rember your mine you are marked"yoshida said."well lets fight and see"I said while backing up. I pulled some swords out of the ground."I guess ya hate light lets try some fire from hell so you know how hot it will be when your down there."I said while pulling fire from hell."don't worrie about me...iv already been there"yoshida said with a smile.i grabed my swords from hell and charged at yoshida. he grabed a sword and blocked my attack. I was floating in the air with my 2 swords together like scissors. I was trying to cut his head off. I was using the gravity to help put more preassure on his so I could get my swords close enough to at least cut his throat. he pushed me off and I went flying. I hit the wall and went strait thru it. I got up and made fire fall from the sky.i got close to him and tried to stab him. he grabed my arm and pulled me into a kiss with him. I tried to pull away but he was too strong.i stabed him and got away. he just pulled the sword out and threw it to the ground. right befor our eyes the wond healed in seconds."how the hell did he do that"ayune asked."hes a vampire and they heal in seconds...the only way to hill them is to stab them in the heart."I said."but y can he not die"ed asked."because hes already dead...(my voice gets quiet)and so am i"i said with a really sad look on my face."yes that's right you are dead"yoshida said.me and yoshida started to fight more. every 1 watched in amazment."im glad we wernt fighting her at her full power" ayune said."i could kill her if i wanted to"luna said with anger in her voice and eyes."you could not you little bitch"i yelled at her."she herd me...but how"luna asked ayune."because im a demon and i have very good hearing and can smell almost n e thing"i said while blocking yoshidas attackes.yoshida hit me and i went flying. i hit mustand and i was knocked out. at that moment in time all 6 of us were engulped in fire and we ended up in hell."damn she got away again"yoshida said. then he left. "oh my god master are you ok"some 1 yelled running up to me knocked out."who the hell are you...where are we"luna said."oh forgive me...welcome to hell...would you prefer to be burned cut or ripped"the woman asked."leave them alone hayao...there with me"i said while slowly sitting up and ribbing my head."yes master sorry master"she said while bowing and backing out."so were in hell"mustang asked."yup...nothing like home sweet home"i said."hey some 1 is being put in the animal chamber...wana watch"i said with a smile."um what happens in the animal chamber"ayune asked."they get to feel there skin being torn off by animals...and they cant die and the pain will never go away...its so fun to watch them run around in pain."i said.i walked over to the animal chamber and stood on the glass roof and watched them run around in pain."please help me please"the guy yelled."maby you should have thought 2 about killing all thoes poor children."i said to the man.i walked off the roof and went back to the peoples."ok are your ready to leave...im getting bored"i asked them."yes mam we would like to leave now"al said in a some what scared and shy voice."no need to be scared of me...i wont hurt you unless you give me a reason to...besides i like you"i said to them."so you like us...i thought you wanted to kill us"luna said trying to turn them agenst me."no...i didnt want to kill you, you wanted tp kill me."i said corecting her."ok were out of here"i said. i waved my hand and we were gone."where do you need to go and ill take you there"i asked."well be fine."luna said."you don't like me do you...why"i asked luna."because i dont...i dont have to like you"she said giving me an evil look."hey mustang whats your first name"i asked him."how did you know my name" he asked"i herd you guys talking earlier...i know all of your names and where you live and that your all scared of me."i said."im not scared of you"luna shouted at me."yes you are...i feel it your scared and you know it...your just ashamed to edmit it"i said with a smile. i touched her arm with the tip of my finger."you were scared of me from the first time you saw me...you thought i was going to kill you and you knew i would"i said pulling my finger away."well i for 1 dont want to walk and my name is roy"roy said to me."well roy, tell me where you have to go and i can take you there. i can fit 3 people at 1 time. if you guys want a ride ill take you...who dosnt want to walk"i asked. ever 1 said they would like a ride accept luna."ok ill take roy first so he can tell me where it is and no 1 will be wating by themself here and ill come back to get the rest of you"i said while jumping on my staff. i floated over to roy and picked him up and put him on. "ill be back soon. if the sun rises you will have to walk because if im cought in the sun ill die"i said while taking off. i told roy to hold on tight."so are you seeing 1 of thoes woman down there"i asked him. "no...why"he asked."just wondering."i said."so you're the death alchemist right"he asked."yea"i said. "so what can you do"he said."i can control peoples fate"i said"and i can do all the basic stuff and that junk...but i rarly do alchemy."i said."oh...and y did you want to know if i was seeing n e 1"he asked."because i like you"i said."well i like you too"he said. i turned around so i was looking strait at him."tell me...how can you like a monster like me "i asked."i dont think you're a monster."he said to me."yea i guess some 1 who feeds on blood and kills inosent people to quench there thirst isnt a monster."i said almost yelling now starting to cry.he put his hand on my sholder. i fell into his arms sat there."um whos flying this thing"he asked me."oh i put it on auto piolet" i said."well your auto piolet is about to run into the wall."he said with me now turning around.

> > > > > >

"oh shit"i said. i shot fire out of my hand and the wall was gone."there it is...that tall bulding"roy said. we went over here and landed."well that was fun"i said with a smile.we stared at eachother. then he slowley came in and kissed me. i kissed him back. i broke away."i have to pick up the others"i said then i left.i went to the others."ok who wants to go next."well go"ayune said while grabing ed.ayune hoped on and i lowerd it so ed could get on. they held on tight and i took off."so you 2 r going out am i right."i asked them."yea"ayune said."well dont you think hes a little too short for you."i asked."hey im not short"ed shouted almost falling off. i grabed him without even turning around and put him back up.we landed and i droped them off with roy. me and roy looked at eachother then i left."ok are you going to go with me or not"i asked luna."im not"she said to me."ok fine walk...al are you going to go or walk with luna."i asked him."ill go but can you wait a few muinets."he asked me."sure"i said."luna please go with us...i dont want you walking"al said to luna."fine but im sitting behimg you."she said."ok luna is coming"al said. they got on and i went and droped them off with the others. i landed and they got off and i walked over to roy. "so you really dont think a monster"i said to him."no...you didnt choose to be a monster and you arnt a monster"he said while holding me."wait you like her...how"luna said while walking up to us."i dont have to tell you everything...your not my mother"he said to her.i saw the sun start to rise."oh shit i have to go"i said while jumping on my staff and leaving."why did she go"roy asked."because she hates you...shes no good for you"luna said trying to make me sound like a bitch."luna will you just shut up allready...okana is a nice person...you just cant edmit that we like some 1 more than you...roy she left because the sun is comming up ok."ayune said "oh yea the sun can kill her"roy said."so the sun can kill her"luna said to herself."if you trap her and let the sun kill her...ill kill you"roy said."luna your not really going to kill her are you...she was nice to me"al said."fine...i wont use her weakness...besides she too strong for me to capture her n e way"luna said.i went back to yoshidas place."so you come back...just in time befor the sun rises."he said shutting the blinds to keep the sun out."im only here because theres no where else to go"i said while walking twards the coffin. i laied in it and closed the top."you wont leave again"yoshida said."well see about that"i said. then i fell asleep. when i was asleep he got in the coffin next to me then slept as well.roy had fallowed me and found me asleep in the coffin. he open it up and i woke up. i started hissing then stoped."oh im sorry i couldnt help myself."i said."its ok"he said."come on we have to get you out of here...luna needs your help"roy continued."ok come on"i said while grabing his hand."where do you think your going"yoshida said. i grabed roys hand tighter and pushed him behind me."im leaving"i said."if you want to leave go ahead but you better find another place to hide from the sun"yoshida said."fine but i dont want to stay with you any more."i said."well be my guest and leave but must i remind you that the sun dosnt go down for another 2 hours"he said."and if you go outside now youll die...and you dont want to stay here with me so i guess youll just have to go outside and die."he said."but i dont want you to die so...ill let you stay here until the sun goes down if you give me 1 last kiss"he said."fine...but only a kiss"i said.i walked over to him. he had a smile on his face...it kinda freaked me out.he put his hands around me and kissed me. for a second i didnt want him to stop.after a few seconds i broke away. "i shal rember the feel of your lips agenst mine" he said while turning around."your are allowed to stay until the sun goes down"he said while getting into his coffin."so. you fallowed me"i said to roy. well i wanted to see where you were going to stay and if you would be ok"he said."well now that you know im fine i really need thoes 2 more hours of sleep...your welcome to join me if you want to"i said."sure i could use a nap"he said. i laied on the couch in his arms and fell asleep. roy woke me up and told me that the sun had just gone down."ok lets go"i said.i grabed my staff and we got on. for some reason i was some what sad because i was never going to see yoshida again."whats wrong"roy asked."oh nothing just thinking."i said while turning around."you want to stay with me...i know you do"a voice said in my head."ok wheres luna...although she was a bitch to me i wont let her die...al loves her too much and i like al too much to see him hurt"i said while going even faster. "shes over there"he said. i went there and found her on the floor bleeding. she would only last a few more muinets."i have to bite her...it's the only way to save her"i said."isnt there n e thing else you can do besides bite her"al said."there is 1 thing...i can let her die.."befor i finnished my sentence al stoped me and said"dont let her die please". "let me finnish...if she dies i can bring her back from the dead ok...we have to let her die"i said."are you sure it will work"ayune said."dont doubt me iv done it a million times."i said."shes dead"ed said."bring her back"al said."dont worrie her spirit is being transported here as we speek"i said.just then she awoke. "am i dead luna asked"you were...until okana saved you"al said while huging her."hey im sorry for the way i acted...every 1 is right you are a nice person...and i owe you my life..thank you"luna said in a soft voice to me."your welcome and you dont have to like me...i am a bitch sometimes"i said to her."hold on some 1 needs to die"i said. out of no where a bunch of hair pops up."whats that luna asked."its peoples life...if i cut the haair a person dies...but it wont work on vampires or demons"i said."why"she asked."because we have something in us that it to powerful to kill by cutting there life spand"i said."oh...ok"she said. i searched thru the hair until i found a really gray one."why is it gray"ayune asked."because it is an old man...he is 130 and he is sleeping and it is his time to go"i said while cutting the hair."i think that's the oldest person alive"ed said."yes hes te oldest human that ever lived"i said."he was also 1 of my good friends...we would play together when we were kids...he was my best friend."i said."wait if you look 20 but your 130 how come you dont look old"al asked."well im a demon and demons live for a very long time...to tell you the truth im over 300"i said."so im going out with some 1 that is over 300"roy asked."yea i guess so...you dont have a problem do you...ill probably look how i do for about another 400 yars so no 1 will ever know im over 300... let alone over 25"i said."so if i marry you and im like 90 and old...ill still be married to a beautiful young woman"he asked."yup...why do you plan on marrying me"i asked."some day"he said."then some day it is."i said with a smile. we looked at eachoter and i started laughing"wait i never laugh"i said out loud."why"luna asked."because according to every 1 i meet i have no heart and i have no feelings"i said."well there wrong...if you have no feelings you wouldnt fall in love with roy"luna said now acting like a friend."i guess your right."i said."wait you love me"roy said."well i think i do...im willing to sacrifice my life for you...just like i would do it for all of you" i said."well i think i love you too"roy said to me."wait if you guys love eachother y dont you get married"luna said."what"we both said at the same time."i only met him yesterday...i dont think im ready to marry him yet...id like to get to know him a little better"i said."i agree with okana"roy said."so you only know eachother for a few hour no not even a few hours...more like 10 minuets and you start dating but you wont marry eachother even tho your in love"luna said to herself. me and roy looked at eachother. i sent him a message in his mind saying to play along with me."oh roy i love you so much...i want to marry you"i said in a funny voice i walked over to roy and started kissed him."oh i love you too i will marry you and we will have lots of kids."he said while holding me. we all started to laugh. then we felt the ground shake."great when i turn into a vampire every 1 of my enemies comes after me...but why tokuma...why do all the strong guys have to come after me why not the **_WEAKER_** ones like reish"i said while pretending to cry. tokuma popped up out of the ground and grabed me."iv gotten stronger from the last time i saw you"i said to tokuma."but you still stand no chance"he said. he kissed me and once again i felt the warm tingling feeling of his power run over me. i had almost welcomed the feeling but i pushed him off.he touched my hand and started to drain my power. i was able to pull away for the first time."i had almost forgotten you could drain my power...you wont be able to do it this time."i said. i put a barrirer around the others to protect them and to keep them from interfering."oh but it is so fun to feel your power"he said.he moved so fast and was behind me with a sword at my chest befor i could lift a finger."wow hes fast...he makes okana look like a snail"ayune said to luna."now im going to take your power away and if you move im going to stab you in the heart." he said while puting the sword over my heart.he draind my power and faced me to the others."help me"i strugled to say.i let the barrirer down so they copuld come and help me.as soon as i let the barrirer down tokuma put 1 up to keep them away."look at your preshous girlfriend" tokuma said to roy."what happend to you...i thought you died"i said to tokuma strugling."i never died i only made it look like i did"he said. he started to kiss my neck."get off her...god what is up with you people... you capture them then you start kissing them whats up with that."roy said."we kiss them because its harder for them to resist the power that way"he said."well that makes sence but why are you all after okana"roy asked."we dont all go after okana...i go for okana because shes beautiful" tokuma said.he turned me around and kissed me."see she is trying not to kiss me although she wants to...she has given in a few times and ended up in my bed"he said.

> > > > >

"what" roy said."its true...she has even fallen in love with me...she has had plenty of chances to kill me but yet she never dose"he said."is this true"roy asked me."yes but i would never marry him"i strugled to say."im sorry okana but i dont think i can see you n e more" roy said."what..but...but"i said. just then my power came back."you bastard you made me loose the one i love and now your planning on taking me prisoner just for old times...well think again."i said while smacking him and hitting him and cutting him.i started to turn black and every 1 started to watch me."oh shit"tokuma said."whats happening"roy asked."im getting pissed off that's what"i yelled.i hit tokuma and he went flying. i cut him up so bad he was forced to retreat.the barrirer was gone and luna ran up to me. i smacked her to the ground."get away from me or ill kill you...i cant control myself when im pissed off."i said looking at her with my black eyes."i said get away from me"i shouted to them while hitting them with some wind making all of them go flying. i started to float then i started to turn back to my normal red self. i fell to the ground and roy came running up to me. "okana are you ok what happend"."i got mad that's what happend...when i get mad i turn black and kill everything in my sight"i said."well i guess i shouldnt make you mad then should i"roy said."no you shouldnt because i wont kill just you...ill kill every 1 in the whol town."i said while now standing up."roy i have a question"i said to roy."what"he said."where am i going to stay when the sun comes up"i said."you can stay with me and ill get a coffin for you"he said."youd do that for me"i said."yea...i wont let you die"he said to me."oh no im changing again"i said while stoping. all of a sudden i turned white."wait what happens when you turn white"roy asked."i am able to call apon the help of heaven and i control snow...when im red i control fire and hell. when im black i kill everything and can end some ones life with the snap of my fingers. when im blue i control water...i even have a water mustang named troy(get it troy)."i said.instead of walking i was flying cuz i had wings(duh).i picked roy up and took off. then i went back cuz i had forgotten about the others. i waved my hands and they all had wings as well."you can fly now...go ahead try them out"i said.they were all flying and having the time of there life.the sun started to come up."roy hurry tell me where your place is"i said in a hurry."over there"he said while pointing west(wild wild west...it's a movie lmao) i shot off in that direction as fast as i could.we landed and i went inside and the blinds were closed and i went to sleep. roy went to sleep with me.every 1 arrived later because they were having lots of fun with there NEW wings."why do you think okana gave us wings" ed asked."maby it was so you could look taller."luna said."hey im not short"ed shouted to her.i started to turn back to red. my wings vanished. when my wings vanished so did every 1 else. they all went down down down down down."ouch that hurt...what happend"ayune asked."im guessing okana changed or something like that" luna said."ed im in pain will you hold me"ayune asked ed."sure"ed said while walking up to ayune. ed put his arms around ayune. he grabed her ass and ayune let out a small scream. ed smiled and acted like he did nothing. ayune kissed ed and they started making out."get a room will ya"luna said while grabing al and walking away. ed and ayune laied on the ground and...ahem you knwo what happens."ok im not going n e where near them...only god knows whats happening"luna said while laughing. then an oquard silence comes over them. luna breaks the silence when she says."i wish you had your body so i could feel the warmth of your skin agenst mine"luna said while walking twards al.luna leaned agenst the wall next to him.luna look at al with eyes full of passion(lmao this is getting pretty funny). she leaned over to al and kissed him for a second."i love you al and i always will"she said to him."i love you to luna"al said .al got down on 1 knee."i love your more than any thing so will you please marry me"al asked."yes..yes"luna said while nealing down next to al and huging him. when ed and ayune were done they went and greeted luna and al ."guess what"luna said to ayune."what."."me and al are engaged"luna said in an accited voice."well good for you al"ed said to his brother while patting him on the back."so how was pipsqueak in bed" luna asked."im not a pipsqueas and that's none of your busness."ed yelled at luna."ok well then lets go to mustangs place and say hi to okana and stuff...hey she forgot her staff"luna said while picking it up. when she picked it up it shocked her. she droped it and it floated."well are you going to get on or what"the staff said."what did you just talk"ayune asked tha staff."yes...okana put a spell on my so that i could talk and tell you to jump on so you dont have to walk"the staff said acting like it was in a hurry."well i dont have all day(staff gets longer) here you can all fit in one trip"the staff said hal triping them all so they would land on the staff. the staff took off and they were at mustangs place. they walked in and saw me sleeping in the corner where it was darkest. mustang had fallen asleep on the couch."im guessing hes going to become nocturnal for okana"ed said. just then i woke up and hissed a little."sorry...i ahve to get out of the habit of doing that when some 1 wakes me up."i said."its ok none taken"ayune said."is the sun still out"i asked."yea its got a few more hours befor it starts to set."ed said.i walked up to luna and grabed her hand and studdied it."whos the guy i should start to feel sad for"i asked."shut up."luna said."i was just joking...al youv got yourself a good woman and a sexy 1"i said with a smile and in a funny voice.luna stepped away from me."im just joking...im always joking...you people dont understand me"i said while pretending to cry and shaking my head."well im still very tired so im going back to sleep...and if you try n e thing i will wake up"i said while walking back into the dark.i fell asleep and the others stayed up talking."so are you going to become nocternal for okana"ed asked mustang."well...im gona try"he said."well what about us"luna said."dont worrie ill be awake during the day every now and then."he said."hey where did okana go"al asked."im right here and if i were you i wouldnt move an inch"i said while standing behind ayune. i grabed something and it showed itself. it was a small green thing."what do you want jack"i said while still holding him by the neck."master tokuma has your brother as his prisioner."he said while trying to get away."what...which brother."i said."youko...and he said that he would kill him if you dont go to him."he said."now will you please put me down"he asked."where is tokuma...show me the way."i said while droping him."im comming with you."mustang said."no...i wont have the people i care about getting hurt and if your there hell kill you"i said."jack take me to him underground"i said."why came we go outside...id rather be in the sun than the dark."i cant goin the sun or ill die."i said while hitting him on the head."ok ok this way."jack said while walking twards the portal he had just opend."good by...if i dont return i dont want you comming after me."i said while walking into the portal."ok take me to the bastard that's got my brother."i said in a sad voice."hes right thru that door"he said pointing to a big door. i walked thru it and i saw youko on the ground all cut up. he was out cold(i love that movie...out cold is hella funny). i ran up to him."youko wake up...please"i said with tears coming down my cheek."okana is that you"he said while waking up."you scared me i thought you were..."i was unable ti finnish my sentence. i huged youko."please leave i dont want you to get hurt n e more"i said while helping him stand up."i thought you were held captice...that's what leene said."youko said while struggeling to stand."what tokumas sister...this is a trap come on we have to get out of here now"i said while helping youko walk."well so you have found out about our plan...we always have plan b"leene said."and what might that be"i asked standing infront of youko."welli take youko and tokuma takes you"she said while jumping down from th upper level."get away from youko"i said while puting youko behind me."never"she said while walking twards us."if you want youko youll have to get thru me first"i said while grabig my staff."ok...oh brother i need help."leene said in an inosent voice."your such chicken shit...hidding behind your brother for sweet protection"i said "i dont need my brothers help to kick your ass"she said while charging at me.this was all going according to my plan. i was going to kick this bitches ass and use her as a gostage to make tokuma let me and youko go."leene wait."tokuma said while walking infront of us."what i was about to kick her ass"leene said."she could kill you without even lifting a finger"tokuma said."what your saying that im no match for her" leene said with a face that says no way."oh come on sweetie let her fight me and get her ass kicked"i said in a sweet voice."as you wish...continue what you were doing"he said while backing away.leene charged at me and i stomped my foot and a bolder came out of the dround and smacker her knocking her out.i snaped my fingers and leene was brought to me."now tokuma you will let me and youko go"i said with his sister next to me. "wait a muinet."i said. i looked at the knocked out person. i noticed she moved. i threw her high up in the air and she exploded. "your he said shruging his sholders."yes this was all apart of my plan...to make you believe my sistsister was never really here in the first place."i said."you got me...shes in florida with her friends" er was here and all that stuff...but my sister will be back today and i said i would have a suprise for her...can you guess what im going to give her."tokuma said."your not going to give her my brother...i wont let you...your sister would just strip him and have her way with him and he wont be able to do n e thing because you would kill him if he hit her... i wont let it happen. im better off being your prisoner then him being hers."i said with tears coming down my face."okana you dont have to do this...i can take care of myself" youko said while walking up to me."no i have to...you have done so many things for me...its time i did smething for you...now get out of here."i said while levitating him to the door."okana nooooooooo!"youko yelled as i shut the door."now what do you want with me...and your not using me to rule the world again because that did nothing" i said."i dont want to use you for n e thing...i just want you"he said.

> > > >

"you may want me but your not getting me"i said. just then he appeared right behing me. he put his hands around my wast"let me go"i said while trying to get away. he turned me around and kissed me."stop kissing me...ok you may be a good kisser but i have to say...yoshida is a better kisser."i said."i dont care...he dosnt have you right now dose he"tokuma said while kissing me again.must not give in...im much stronger now...i dont have to give in i thought to myself.(now to youko... i am now in youkos point of view)"wait this isnt the way i came...this potal is different."i said to myself. i walked thru it."okana is that you"roy asked."wait you know okana ...shes my sister."i said while almost falling."she needs help"i said what sitting on the ground."what happend"luna said. "tokuma has her...she gave herself to him in exchange for letting me go" i said."we have to go help her"roy said."no...we cant go just yet...he would expect us and we have to give okana some time...she always manages to get away after a day or so." i said.(now lets go back to okana and her point of view)"wait arnt you going to put me in chains like always. "i asked."why should i...you cant go n e where the sun will be comming up soon n e way and youll never find a place to hide from the sun in time."tokuma said while loosening his grip."well dont i feel safe...hey ...um never mind"i said while loosing the expression on my face."what were you going to say...come on you can tell me n e thing"tokuma said while lifting my face to look at him. normally i would just stare at thoes eyes and get lost but this time i looked away. "nothing."i said."you never look away from me...something is wrong but you wont tell me."he said."i dont have to tell you everything about me"i shouted at him."its ok...i dont expect you to tell me exerything"he said while making me look at him once again.this time i didnt look away. "please let me go"i said in a quiet voice."ok...if that is what you want."he said while letting me go.i walked away and sat down on the ground."what happend to you...last time i saw you you didnt act like this...you let me go and do what ever i wanted...what happend to you"i asked."i changed...i made a deal with some 1...and the deal was to do whatever they said and they would bring me back to life...but i have a question for you...what happend to duzell and kuronue"he asked."there..."i was unable to finnish my sentence."you dont have to say n e thing"he said while walking to me."please dont come near me"i said while turning away from him."you are free to leave but i must go."tokuma said while disipearing.right after tokuma left yoshida appeared."what are you doing here"i said while standing up."why iv come to get you...you said you would stay if tokuma let your brother go...i am in control of tokuma so n e thing that he has in mine and that also means you"he said while walking to me."oh my god...so you made him change"i said."yup." he said.he continued walking twards me."stay away from me"i shouted to him."whats wrong...last i rember, you were sad when you left"he said while continuing to walk twards me."that was then this is now...im better off without you"i said while backing up to the wall."if you want me back youll have to fight me."i said while stopping.i got in my attack position."if it's a fight you want it's a fight youll get"yoshida said while charging at me. he ran behind me and hit the preasure point on the back of my neck and i passed out. when i woke up i was in shackles on the wall."what are you going to do to me"i asked while waking up."well im going to torture you"he said with a smile."well im not going to torture you for long...but when im done im going to let the others have you"he said while walking up close to me."i want you"he said while kissing me.i broke away."always wanting what you cant have"i said while head butting him."oh but i can have you...i have you right now dont I."he said while putting his hand up my chart was using all my power to get away but it was no use. "stop it"I said while still trying to get away."oh but you like it...I see it in your eyes"he said softly."no I dont...is this while you call torture"I said."its torture for you but pleasure for me"he said while slowly moving his hand up my body."your right this is torture"I said while gasping for breth."how about I bite you...I mean I am hungry"he said while pulling his hand out from under my shirt. he put his mouth on my chest and bit me. this time I could feel his fangs going into my chest. I felt my blood being sucked out. it hurt at first but the pain went away fast. when he plled his mouth away there were 2 small puncture wonds on my chest. blood was still comming out."mmmm I just love the tast of your blood"he said with a smile."dosnt bite me again."I said while lifting my head up."well dosnt worrie,yet"he said still with his freaky smile."I thought you were going to leave me alone"I said trying not to yell."no...I never said I would leave you alone...I said I would let you leave"he said while putting his hands on me."dosnt touch me"I shouted while trying to get away."I knew you would say that"he said while shocking me. you could see the electricity running thru my body.i starting squirming around...its wors than it looks. when he stoped I had my head down and I was steaming."now I know a little pain like that wouldnt make you pass out."he said while lifting me head up.i bit his hand with my fang. my fang went all the way down to his bone.he riped his hand away. there was a big puncture wont on his hand. you could see his bone. blood was gushing out."I know you want the blood...knowing vampires that try to go without blood this will be torture for you. the smell of the blood and the tast of blood that is already in your mouth. you want the blood so ill make you stare at it. that is torture not even you can withstand"he said while putting the blood right in my face. I tried to reach to it but it was just out of my reach."stop it...get the blood away from me."I said while throwing fire balls at yoshida."calm down...we dosnt want you to turn black and kill your brother zouko do you"yoshida said while pulling my brother out from a corner. zouko was also my brother. he looked exactly like youko but he was all black. he tended to torture me with horrible visions and bring unbarable pain to me. he loved to see me on the floor I pain. he almost killed me once with a vision. he even make me kill the only friend I had."I dosnt give a shit about him...im better off without him in the fucking world."I said while turning fully black. my power sent everything and every 1 flying. "you are going to die you muther fucker...and im going to enjoy watching you die in pain."I said while pinning yoshida to the wall.i stabed him in the sholder. I let the blood drench his clothes. "maby I should turn you inside out and let you sit in pain...then maby ill kill you"I said while cutting off a peace of his skin. I shoved my hand inside him and grabed something I pulled it out. it was his heart. it was beating in my hand."I better put this back...wouldnt want to kill you just yet."I said while shuving the heart back in him. I grabed a flap of his skin. I started to rip his shin off. peace by peace.he went thru hours and hours of excruceating pain. soon enough all his skin was on the floor. "now I wonder how much pain it will cause you if I dip your body in salt."I said. I grabed a salt shaker. I took 1 grain of salt and put it on him. he screamed in pain."now lets see if I put the whol thing of salt on.". I took off the top of the salt shaker and poured the salt all over his body. I put him in a container of salt.he was yelling in pain."wow iv never herd a guy scream so loud...but I cant blame you. that salt must hurt like hell...maby ill throw you in the ocean next."I siad while walking up to him and taking him out of the container of salt. he had already started to heal with the salt still covering him."come on lets go for a road trip."I said while grabing him and jumping on my staff. I took him to the ocean. I held him right over it."lets put you in inch by inch so you can feel the pain.i said while slowly lowering him into the water. I let him sit there for a few muinets befor taking him out.i took him back to his place when the sun started to rise."oh shit now im going to be forced to stay with you during the day...you fucking bastart...try n e thing and I will do all this to you again."I said while landing and throwing him on the floor.i walked over to his bed and laied down. I went to sleep leaving yoshida to heal. when I was sleeping I turned back to red but something was different. my hair had grown.it was now about mid back. my clothes had change 2. I had red shorts. a white jacked with red hilights on it. they were all swivery and stuff near the botton of the jacket. the jacket went down to about 10 inches from the ground. they were short sleved. my ears had changed as well. they were now pointed.i had a bow and some arrows.they were red.(when I change color the discription stays the same...the only thing that changes is the color duh) by the time I had turned back into my red self yoshida had finnished healing. he walked up to my sleeping body."I like the way she thinks...she is very good at torturing people"he said while sitting next to me.suprisingly I didnt wake up.(my dream.)"who the hell are you."I shouted to the monster infront of me."the names freddy and im your worst nightmare."he said while laughing."um im sorry but who the hell is freddy and your about to get your ass kicked."I said while charging at him.i stoped right infront of him."wait I know a freddy from hell...didnt you offer your soul to something."I asked while examening him. he tried to hit me and I just jumped away."hey you may be imortal but you wont be able to kill me...im a demon and I can take away that power of yours as easily as I gave it to you."I said while standing on my staff.i jumped down so I was right infront of him once again."wait your from hell."he said to me."yes and im not only from hell...I control hell."I said while grabing his hand and taking his glove."this is some nice handy work...I just love it."I said while putting it on."what are you."he said in that low voice of his."im a demon ,vampire, and alchemist."I said what studying the glove on my hand. I took it off and gave it back to him."well my alarm clock should be going off now...the sun has just gone down."I said while waving by."oh and by the way your in the wrong place...your suposto be on elm street."I said while snaping my fingers. he vanished and was on elm street.i vanished and was in yoshidas bed. yoshide was looking at me in amazment.he walked up to me as if studying me."what are you doing"I said while scooting away from him."your different...look for yourself."he said while lifting a morror up to me .I screamed."oh my god...that scared the shit out of me...I still have to get used to not having a reflection."I said while gasping for air.he took my hand and put it on my hair.

> > > > > 

he slowly moved my hand down my hair and I felt that it was longer than usual.my clothes were also different and some other things."holy shit what the hell happend"I shouted. yoshida stepped back."I dosnt know...I thought you did something."he said while still looking at me in amazment."you think I would do this...although I do like it."I said while looking at my hair."well im out of here."I said while walking twards the window."your not going n e where...if you want to torture me again go ahead...I enjoy it."he said with a smile."I wont torture you...ill kill you now move"I said while pushind him out of the way. he only moved a few inches."dosnt tell me that's the best you can do."he said in a taunting kind of voice."dosnt piss me off."I said with anger in my voice."you can leave after."befor I could say something he kissed me.once again I felt the softness of his lips agenst mine. I wanted to kill him and kiss him at the same time. I pushed him off."what are you doing."I said while wiping my mouth _acting_ like I hated it."giving you 1 last kiss befor you left."he said while walking past me and jumping out the window. he left to go feed while I left to go see if my brother was ok.i ran into roys place almost breaking the door dow."where is he...wheres youko."I said acting really worried."okana its ok im right here and im fine."youko said while walking over 2 me.he put his hands on my sholders to calm me down. I put my hand over his."I was so worried about you...I didnt want to loose my only brother that ever cared for me."I said while closing my eyes. a tear managed to break free. youko wiped it away."well im fine ok no need to worrie."he said while hugging me."wheres roy."I asked."wait okana your apperance it changed...y"youko asked while grabing me."I have no idea it happend during the day"I said while whalking away from youko to find roy."hes not here...just like the others arnt."youko said with some sadness in his eyes."where did they go...did they come looking for me"I said while running up to youko so I was now right infront of him."yes...I said I would wait here for your return and when you returned I would make sure you stayed here."he said while grabing me."now I will keep to what I said and I will not let you leave."he said while putting a chain around me."this hurts me more than it dose you...believe me."he said while making sure I couldnt get out."how can it."I said while truing to get out."having to see your sister in what may be pain...and knowing that your causing it well."he said."that's pain for me trust me."he said while walking twards me. he put his hand on my sholder and I tried to bite him. I managed to hit his hand with my front tooth. he pulled back fast enough to dodge my fang."that hurt"he said while licking the blood off his hand. just then I broke the chains and took off running twards the door.the door opend and I stopped on a dime almost falling right on my face. it was roy. I ran up to him and gave him a hug."who are you."he asked me."im okana...oh my apperance changed during the day...dont ask I dont know how."I said "okana."he said while examening me."what is with you people examening me...its still me."I said while walking away shaking my head. i sat down on a chair and roy came and sat next to me."you know i would like to know what i look like but i have no fucking reflection."i said while laying down on Roy."I like the new look"roy said."thanks...i needed a new look n e way."i said while getting comfy in his arms. "now what happend to you and where did you go."roy asked."well tokuma is being controled by yoshida and yoshida knocked me out and put me in shackles and i got pissed off and i tortured him and the sun came up and i was forced to stay with yoshida all day and i changed in my sleep."i said. "i have to go"i continued while sitting up and walking to the door.roy grabed my hand and told me not to go."i have to go...yoshida is feeling and i must make sure that he dosnt kill n e 1 ok so i must go and keep an eye on him."i said while ripping my hand away from roys and took off.i found yoshida sitting in a tree that bent over a river. he looked calm and maby happy. i quietly made my way up to the tree. "no need to try and sneak up on me...i not going to feed."he said while looking down to me. he jumped down."maby your just using that as an excuse to come see me...i know that you are here for something other than keeping an eye on me."he said while rasing his hand up to my face. he touched my cheek than put his hand down and grabed my hand."what are you doing."i said while he started putting me."i want to show you something."he said while pulling me up into the tree. he kept pulling me higher and higher until we were at the top."look at the moon"he said while putting his hand around my waist."its beautiful."i said while looking at the moon without moving. at that moment in time i cared about nothing. the moon just seemed to mesmerise me. for once i seemed to smile in his presence. he smiled to see me smile. his smile seemed to warm me up. no 1 had ever been able to do that to me accept kuronue and duzell. i was very suprised to see that some 1 i hated so much made me feel like that. i wanted to stay just like that for ever. "you look so happy right now...happier than i have ever seen you. i know it is not because of me...maby it's the moon."he said while caressing me shoulder."it's the moon...and to tell the truth a VERY tiny bit is you."i said while showing a very tiny bit between my fingers. he kissed me neck and made his way up. he turned me around and we started kissing. what am i thinking i can not be enjoying myself...i hate him more than n e thing. i tortured him no more than 12 hours ago and he still wants me in his bed. i dont know whats happening but i seem to like it for some reason. i thought to myself while wrapping my arms around him. "oh so this is y you came out here to see Yoshida."a voice said to me. i looked down and there roy was looking up at me in yoshidas arms. I pushed away from Yoshida and jumped down to Roy."its not what it looks like."I said while forcing him to look at me."oh so you just happend to be in his arms and just happend to let him kiss you and you just happend to not put up a fight."he said trying not to scream."it's the moon...he did something to me...if it wasn't for the moon I would have killed him in a second."I said while making him look at me once again."no...dosnt blame the moon."he said turning away from me once again.'kuronue and duzell wouldnt be acting like this if only they wern't'i mumbled to myself."wait...who is kuronue and duzell."he asked me in a curious voice."no wait let me guess...more people who are after you."he said while putting a hand up to my lips so I couldnt speak.i pushed his hand away. "no its not like that im ah sorta mar..." befor I finnished my sentance Yoshida interupted and shouted."oh spit it out allready." while jumping down from the top of the tree."well im married to them."I said while starting to blush."your what...so your cheating on them with me...wait your married to 2 guys."he said with a very suprised look on his face."yes...there from past lives and they found me...they kinda share me."I said with a small laugh."do they know about you and me."he said while comming face to face with me."well there kinda out somewhere. I dosnt know where they are and im worried about them. they could be dead for all I know and theres nothing I can do about it."I said while almost crying. "you care for them that much...then we have to go find them.". Roy put his arms around me and started rocking me. "well find them dosnt worrie." he said. "no...we cant just go and find them. if there ok theyll come find me. but if something did happen...we have to go get youko."isaid while taking off. when I got back to roys place youko was gone and kurama was there."kurama you have to let me talk to youko...I need his help finding kuronue and duzell."I said gasping for breath."ok fine."he said. he let youko out."youko we have to go...were going to go and find kuronue and duzell."I said grabing his hand and pulling him twards the door. Roy was standing outside wating for me."why do we have to go find them when they have already found you."youko said. I froze. my heart skipped a beat and I almost passed out. I started to fall when duzell cought me."duzell is that you."I said. the world was spinning. I couldnt see n e thing. the world around me was a blur."yes okana its me...kuronue couldnt make it. he said he would be back in a few weeks." duzell said. he sat me down on the ground. I jumped up and kissed duzell."I thought you guys might have."befor I finnished my sentance duzell cut me off and said."dpnt think like that...we would never leave you.". I kissed duzell again."who bit you."duzell said with a serious...I mean serious look on his face."Yoshida did. he kissed me and I got my toung cut on his fang."I said. I had looked away from duzell and looked at the ground."ill kill him."duzell said while lifting my face up to look at him."I tried but I had to get really mad."I said almost crying."its ok...with my help you wont have to get mad.".Roy walked in and over to us."so this is duzell...wait hes a vampire as well.". Roy looked really suprised."yea...hes not just n e vampire...hes the vampire king."I said. I had a little laugh in my voice."theres a small laugh."duzell said."hey I like the new look."he said. he was trying to comfort me."I dosnt know how it happend but it happend while I was sleeping during the day"I said. I hid my face in his cape. he wraped his cape around me and picked me up."your okanas new boyfriend."duzell said while walking up to Roy with me still in his arms."from what I know yea." Roy said. Roy was some what scared because he thought that he was gonna hit him."im duzell...her husband and kuronue is not curently here but he is her husband as well.ill probably be seeing you more considering that you love her and you wont leave her side."duzell walked out the door."so she is married 2 2 people and has a bofriend...how strange." Roy thought to himself."wow this is wierd."he continued. he fallowed duzell and me. I had fallen asleep in his arms. duzell took me back home. he laied me down in our bed. he laied down next 2 me."im going to go to sleep. make yourself at home while were sleeping during the day."duzell said. he shut his eyes and fell asleep. Roy decided to go to sleep as well. he laied down on the couch and fell asleep as well.when I woke up I found myself in duzells arms. I got up and woke him up. I walked over to Roy and woke him up as well."well I still have 2 guys here...now all we need is the third."I said while sitting in a loung chair.

> > > .

"ok well were gonna go get kuronue right now."I said while getting up and walking to the door. when I got to the door duzell grabed my arm."your not going n e where...he told me to not let you."duzell quickly said."I dosnt give a fuck what he said just like I didnt give a fuck what you said...I was still going to go look 4 u weather you wanted me 2 or not so you can either come with me or you can stay here. no matter what you do im going to find him."I said while going to leave."fine ill come. if you get hurt ill never be able to forgive myself.". "wait im going to come 2."Roy quickly said. he walked over to me."no roy...you cant go. I dosnt want to pull you into this. this is between my kuronue duzell and whoever is out there. I dosnt want to pull the people I love into this."I said. I gave Roy a kiss good by and grabed duzells hand and left. we got on my staff and we were gone. Roy locked our door and went to his place. "you really do love him dosnt you."duzell said."as much as I love you and kuronue."I said. I laied back in duzells arms. he made sure that I didnt fall off."now tell me which way to kuronue.". duzell leaned to the left and we headed in that direction. "I missed being in your arms while you were gone...I started to think that you guys wernt going to come back...but tokuma did."I said."what hes back...but how."duzell said. he was very suprised."well tokuma is under yoshidas control because he sorta gagve his soul to him so he could come back to life."I said. I turned around and told duzell to stear. I put my head down on duzell. "what happend when you were gone"I asked."me and kuronue went to go get you something when we saw some 1 in need of help. we went to go help and it was a trap. some 1 came up from behind us and got in a sneak attack. they took us to a dungon. I managed to excape. he told me not to come back. he didnt want you to worrie so he had me tell you that he was ok.". when I herd thoes words me heart stoped. I grabed onto duzells chart tried to hold the tears back but 1 managed to excape."duzell...do you think hes going to be ok."I asked."im sure he is...hes a tough guy.". duzell started to rub my back and I couldnt hold the tears back n e more."okana were here."duzell said. I turned around and I saw a dark cave."we have to go in there."I asked."yes...but I know a different way...here its over to the right." we went to the right when I noticed something. duzell never had gray eyes."wait a muinet your not duzell."I tried to get away but his grip grew tight."your right im not duzell but your about to join him and your little kuronue."he said with an evil laugh. he started to cough and I started to laugh at him coughing."do you have asthma."I said with a laugh."as a matter a fact...I dosnt but I do have a cold."he said . when we stopped he dropped me on the ground. he picked me up by the neck and enterd thru the small door that was infront of us.when we enterd it was entirly dark. after about 5 seconds after we enterd the lights turned on.i looked out and saw duzell and kuronue in chains on the wall. the person that was pretending to be duzell threw me on the ground. I was unable to move. I tried to get up but just fell on the ground."okana are you ok...what did you do to her you bastard."duzell shouted."why I only cut off her air...she is still unable to breath."the imposter said almost laughing."who...the...he...hell are you."I said while finally being able to breath."why my name is seiji and im a vampire whos very interested in you."he said. he walked up to me. his lips barly touched mine. "welcome to your new home." he said while grabing my hair and draging my twards the wall. he threw me to the wall and I was knocked out. when I woke up I was in chains on the wall between kuronue and duzell."wh where am i"I asked."well your in seijis cave of death or so he calls it. he used us as bate to get you here." kuronue said."what did he do to you guys."I asked. "nothing yet."duzell said now looking at me." thank god."I said in relief."maby I can call roy...he can get luna, ayune, ed, and al to come and help us...but im not sure I can reach him."I said. while I was trying to contack Roy duzell interupted me."wait a second who is Roy". "um hes the guy im suposto be with in this life...I think."I said I hope im right."what the hell do you mean you think."kuronue said almost yelling. "why are you guys ganging upon me...he came onto me first."I said while almost yelling now."oh he came on first...than you slept with him huh."duzell said." no we never slept together...yet."I said with a small smile."what do you mean yet...oh my god another person to have to share you with."kuronue said to himself."shut up...we only kissed and I dosnt think your going to have to share me with n e 1 else because I think were about to die."I said with the look of pure terror in my face. they saw the look on my face and decited to see what the hell I was looking at. when they looked they started trying to get out just like I was. seiji was holding a pare of something. I dosnt know what it was called but it looked like it would hurt like hell. it was something like scissors. I was coverd in needles so small you could barly see them. the small needes were surounded with while looked like metal thorns. when he started to walk up to me I started to freak out. I tried to get out even more. when he was right infront of me I stopped moving."dosnt worrie im not using this on n e of you...im using it on him." seiji said while pointing to the person on the other side of the room.(oh sorry for me not telling you what siji really looked like. he looks like brad pitt with his sexy ass and everything.)he kissed me. I tried to cut him with my fang but he knew what I was thinking. he took his lips away from my mouth and walked away from me. when he got to the person on the other side of the room he took the scissor like thing and grabed some of the persons skin. he started to cut it with the thing. the person cried out on pain. when he had a good size cut he started ripping all of their organs out. he took every thing out including the bones. the last thing he took out was the heart. when he took it out he watched it beat in his hands. he took a pencil and stabed the heart and the screaming finally stopped. he walked over to me with the heart still in his hands. he put the heart right infront of my face. both me and duzell had our eyes on the blood. he waved it back and forth infront on my face. me and duzell fallowed it with our eyes."wait when did blood become erisistable to you."kuronue asked with curosity in his voice."sence I became a...a um how do I put this...im a vampire...that bastard Yoshida made me 1"I said still looking at the heart.i had almost started drooling. I was oh so hungry and dinner was right infront of my face. he took the heart in his other hand and put his bloody hand to my mouth. I started licking the blood off his hand when he pulled it away. "so you really are a vampire...what kind of blood do you like better...positive or negative." duzell asked me. "well I cant really say...I seem to like them both quite a lot. but if I had to pick just 1 I think I would pick positive. if you want what type I like it would be a+ consitering we have so little of it"I said. I never took my eyes off the blood. I was desperatly trying to reach the blood. seiji was very amused with me trying to reach the blood. he tried to hold the laughter back but 1 chuckle excaped his rather soft looking lips."dosnt think I dosnt know what you want...and im not talking about the blood.". he got really close to me. suprisingly I took my eyes away from the blood. I looked at his blue eyes and was lost. I looked like I had left me body. I was there just looking into his eyes. he took me out of the chains. I stood up not moving. it was like he was controling me with his eyes. he motioned me to come to him and I went. I stood right next to him. he put his hand on my chin and pulled me into a kiss. I put my hands around him and he put his hands around my waist and pulled out bodies together. duzell and kuronue tried to get out so they could prevent it from going further."look at your preshous woman...shes not even strong enough to not get lost in my gaze."he said with a small laugh."she will do what ever I say...even if I tell her to kill you."he continued. he motioned for me to kill kuronue. I started to walk over to kuronue when I stopped. I fell to my knees."I won kill him...the only person ill kill is you."I strugled to say.i stood up and turned to shiji. I walked to him. I threw a few hits at him. he dodged all but the last hit. when I hit him he went flying. I ran over to duzell and got him out of the chains. I got kuronue out next. when shiji got up me kuronue and duzell were ready to kick his ass when Roy came in with every 1."so you were cheating on thease guys with Roy huh." luna said."oh shut up and get your ass over here now."I shouted. they all came running over."oh this isnt fair...I need some more people." he waved his hands and luna ayune and al were on shijis side. siji motioned for some 1 to come out and he had 1 of his guys come out."there we go 5 on 5 that's fair now isnt it." he said with a smile."ayune al luna whats wrong with you why are you on his side"ed asked."they can no longer hear you...they are now my servents." he said with a smile."ed dosnt do n e thing. ok heres our plan. iv got shiji, duzell youv got luna, kuronue youv got his guard guy whoever the hell he is, and ed youv got your brother. Roy you got ayune...oh and duzell sweetie please dosnt hurt luna...ok lets go"I said while breaking the little huddle. I gave Roy duzell and kuronue a kiss and we were off. I ran for shiji and every 1 went for who they were assighned to. we all engadged in combat and so on and so forth. I ran up to shiji. he blocked all my attacks. I blocked most of his attacks. he had me pinned agenst the wall. he kissed me. I almost felt like falling on the ground. I pushed him off befor that happend tho. "dosnt kiss me with thoes soft lips of yours...oh befor we start fighting again what do you use to make your lips so soft."I asked."well come here and you can find out."he said while pushing his body agenst mine. I pushed him off once again."I think ill survive"I said while getting the hell away from the wall.ed got al pinned down and he did some alchemy and al was stuck in his place. duzell wasn't doing n e thing but dodge lunas attacks. he hit her once behind the head and she was knocked out. kuronue hit the person well whoever the hell the person is but n e way kuronue beat the guy to a pulp. Roy knocked luna out. they put all the people down next to eachother. the only person left was shiji. duzell kuronue and Roy kept insisting that I let them help but I kept refusing there help. I had shiji pinned to the ground with me sitting on top of him when he stoped."if you want to kill me go ahead im not stopping you"he said while stopping everything."I would kill you but that would be too good for you." I took a knive and made a big cut on his arm. I opend up the wond and took a bottle of budwiser and poured it in his cut. he just sat there acting like he was enjoying it."dont that hurt like hell."I asked."yes but I enjoy pain just as I enjoy you ontop of me"he said with a small laugh. I just sat there. he turned me over and now he was ontop of me. he kissed me and I tried to get him off.i broke his kiss and shouted."ok now you can help get him the hell off me." just then duzell came up and pulled him off me and tossed him. "it looks like ill be departing you now...until next time"he said. he slowly faded away.i ran to duzell and huged him. I went to kuronue next. I gave him a kiss and walked to Roy. "hey thanks for comming. im really glad you did"I said. I gave him a kiss than I grabed his hand and pulled him over to kuronue and duzell."Roy this is kurone and this is duzell...the real duzell not some imposter like the other 1"I said. duzell grabed me and he kissed me. I let out a small scream. I responded to the kiss with a little extra. I could tell that Roy was feeling very uncomfterable so I stopped."ok u 2 will have to get used to Roy being around and Roy you will have to get used to them being around. dosnt be scared to kiss me around them. and if you guys have a problem with Roy kissing me you can kiss my ass.".when I said I ass I spanked my ass. when I did kuronue came up to me and grabed my ass. he wisperd ."id be glad to."in my ear. my eyes got wide and I started laughing. I ran behind Roy and used his as a shield. kuronue just started laughing."hey you save that for later ya hear me."I said while holding roys sholders. if kuronue moved to 1 side I turned Roy so he would be between us."ok now if were all done here I would really like to get home...if I rember corectly the sun will be up and I dosnt want to be sleeping here." duzell said while walking twards the door."I agree with duzell...come on roy...I need a new shield cuz kuronues not really scared of you...(I start running to duzell)duzell wait up I need to use you for a shield."I shouted. I ran up to him and got under his cape. he put his arms around me."you know im no better than kuronue"duzell said with a smiel. he grabed my ass and I again let out a small scream. I returned what he did by grabing his ass in return. he picked me up in his arms. "what are you doing."I said trying not to laugh."well im carying you so I can protect you from the monsters kuronue and roy."duzell said in a playful way."well how do I know your not as much of a monster as them."I said while putting my head on his chest."you dont."he said with a small laugh. kuronue stayed back with Roy so he could get to know the soon to be new family member.

chapter 8

"so your okanas new boyfriend"kuronue said."yes...but I had no idea she was married...and to 2 guys."he said. he kept looking at me with duzell. if I didnt know n e better I would have said he was jelous"get used to it...youll get your chance with her"kuronue said. he was looking down at Roy and seeing the jelocy in his eyes."is it that obvious."Roy asked. "yes and the more jelous you are the more duzell will keep it up." kuronue said."but when do you get to spend time with her alone" Roy asked."when you get her or when she wants to spend time with you." kuronue said."oh well that's about all the questions I have" Roy said. kuronue kept walking and Roy stopped. he wated for the others who were just now waking up."damn that bitch...she dont deserv duzell." luna said."why do you care who okana is married to if youv got me."al said now just waking up."well um your right...but I cant help it...she dont deserv him."luna said."yes she dose and he loves her and will never love you"Roy said while helping her up. as soon as she was able to stand on her own he walked away. he went back to his place considering that I was going to be spending the night with duzell. kuronue went back with me and duzell. when we got home kuronue went strait to bed(we each have our own rooms and beds..._king_ size beds oh yea baby.)duzell laied me down on my bed. he started to kiss me. he started to take my shirt off. he had allready taken his cape off. I was soon waking up in his arms. I had missed that feeling so much and I was so happy to be in his arms once again. when I woke up I noticed the sun was going down. I got up and got dressed and went back down and laied next to duzell. I decided I would go and wonder around so I git up and walked out. I didnt wake n e 1 up so I was happy. when I left I didnt notice luna. she ran in behind me when I droped something. she walked in thru the house. she was looking for some 1. she walked into kuronues room and found him still asleep. when she opend the door he moved a little and she freaked out. she quickly and quietly closed the door. she went in the next room and it was duzells. she walked in and didnt find him. she looked thru his stuff for n e thing she could take but found nothing. she went in the next room and it was my room and guess who she found...duzell sleeping with only a sheet to cover him(and damn he looked sexy) she walked in and closed the door. he didnt wake up but he was to wake up soon. she walked over to him. she sat on the bed and duzell grabed her thinking it was me. "okana did you put some new spray on you smell different."duzell said still not opening his eyes. luna started to freak out but stopped when he stopped moving. she laid down and got comfy in his arms. she laied down on his. he kissed her and right when he kissed her he opend his eyes. luna started to really panick. she tried to run away but duzell wouldnt let go. "what were you doing in here where is okana."duzell said not caring that the sheet had fallen off his. luna started to blush and her throat got dry. "um she went somewhere...um um can you let me go."luna said while looking at his really sexy body. duzell let her go. she took off running. duzell grabed his boxers. he put them on fallowed by his pants. he couldnt find his shirt or cape for I had taken them. I was in love with his cape and I didnt find n e shirts of mine that I felt like wearing so I had taken his. "damnit I guess ill be going around like this."he said while walking out of the room. "what the hell was she doing here and why was her heart beating so fast."kuronue asked now awake. "she walked into okanas room and aperantly she has a crush on me because she laied down next to me. I thought she was okana so I kissed her. I didnt feel n e fangs so I knew it wasn't her...im going to go find okana...she has my clothes and she has stolen all my other clothes so there somewhere in her room and I cant find n e thing...not to mention my cape." he said while walking out of the house."whatever im just gonna go some place or I think ill just stay here and do something."kuronue said while walking back into his room. I was walking around the street when some 1 walks up to me. "oh my god duzell thank god I found you(im wearing something so they cant see my face)...I need to take care of that busness with you."she said while putting her hands on my."oh my god your not duzell...you're a girl"she said while stepping back."yea im not just n e girl im duzells wife bitch."I said while punching her. she fell to the ground. blood was comming out of her nose and mouth. "okana whats wrong...um can I have my clothes back."duzell said while walking up to me. "well I dosnt know you tell me...this girl thought I was you...aperantly she is very attracted to you because she started touching me. what the fuck were you doing with her."I said with tears comming down my face."I dosnt know her...if I rember corectly my very old friend was to introduce me to a girl. aperantly he gave her something so that she knew what I looked like. I didnt do n e thing with her I dont even know who the hell she is. I dont give a rats ass about her"duzell said while putting his hands around me."dont touch me...in fact dont even come near me...I dont know if I can trust you n e more. good by duzell."I said. I took off running. I still had duzells cape and shirt on. "and I still didnt get my clothes back...I should go after her but she would just run further away from me and maby into danger." duzell said."duzell is that really you."the girl on the ground said."yes...who are you."duzell said while nealing down next to the girl now trying to get up."im Evie...and you were suposto marry me."she said now standing."well sorry to be the barer or bad news but im allready married"he said. he turned around and left. she ran up to him and kissed him. he pushed her off."look i dont care if you were suposto marry me but your not. im allready married and im not leaving her for some 1 who was _suposto _marry me and especially not you" he said. he was now getting mad. he turned around and walked away."you will be mine...i dont care what i have to do you will be mine"he said with an evil smile on her face. she turned around and headed the way I went.duzells cape waved back and forth and i ran thru the crowd of people. while I was running the cape snagged on something...or should i say some 1. when i turned around to see what it was it was shiji. "hello my beloved"he said. he pulled the cape and i fell back into his warm arms. "um hello...who are you again."i said. i knew he knew it was me but i was hopping i could piss him off. i was going to be captured either way so y not piss him off. if hes pissed off at me he wont kiss me...he'll just torture me. "dont play coy with me...oh and im more playful when im mad."he said. he kissed me and grabed my ass. i screamed and he seemed to like me screaming because he did it again. i struggled to get away. i got out of the cape and took off running. he droped the really nice cape. i would have gone back for it if it were mine but it was duzells and he had millions of them. i ran thru the crowd as fast as i could bumping and knocking people down.i mad it to the stop where the girl thought i was duzell. i didnt to stop to see if she was still there. i ran past all the houses. i didnt look behind me to see if he was fallowing. i knew he was. i could feel him, his power and it was closing and fast. i didnt notice the bike in the sidewalk and i tried to jump at last minuet and fell flat on my face(if your wondering why i didnt use my power its because I temporally forgot I had them). i got up and shiji was right there smiling down at me. "you cant get away...you never will."he said. i shot energy at kuronue, duzell, and roy. it was like sending a distress signal. they all picked it up but duzell was the closest. he came running. shiji on the other hand just walked slowly to me. he put his arms around me and on my back supporting me. he leaned me back so my neck was showing. he put his lips on my neck. he started kissing it befor he bit me. I could feel his fangs going down into my skin. it was so much like when Yoshida bit me but more pleasurable. why the hell were all the vampires after me. so far I have had, I dosnt know how many vampires, but 1 hell of a lot of vampires come after me. I saw duzell coming out of the corner of my eye. I knew shiji felt him but he did not stop. he just kept drinking my blood. he finally stopped when duzell was only a few feet away from him. blood came down my neck. I could feel duzells urge to drink my blood. he wanted it and I knew as soon as he got me back he would drink that blood. I was unable to stand. I was relying on shiji to keep me standing. if he let me go I would surly fall flat on my ass. I have no idea but this was the first time I was unable to move after being bitten. I though he did something to me but I knew he hadnt. the only thought that popped into my head was that I was in shock and had had too much blood loss and I realized as soon as it passes I was going to kick shijis ass. shiji gently laied me down on the ground and started walking twards duzell."what did you do to her."duzell asked."why I bit her...but unlike you I was controling her mind so she felt more pleasure than you could ever give her". he continued to walk the distance between duzell and him. when he got to him he just stood there. I looked at them with nothing in my eyes. my eyes had lost there color to them. I looked as if I had no mind. in my head I was screaming let me out let me out. but nothing was coming out. for some reason I stood up. it was 1 swift move. I was able to support myself with no help. they both looked at me with blank faces. they were VERY good at hidding emotion. I started to walk and there was a voice in my head it said "its ok its me rember...your father your real father". when I herd thoes words I started to cry and couldnt stop. my father was suposto be dead. how was he alive. why didnt he come and take me away from that horrible dungon called insanitary predatory where they tortured me for 100 years after i was captured."no i dont want your help get out of my head now!"i screamed out loud."whats wrong with her."duzell asked forgetting who he was talking to."beats the crap out of me but it looks like someones in her head."shiji said also forgetting. they looked at eachother and realized who they were talking to and rage falired in both of them. they were about to fight eachother when i ran in between both of them. "help me please n e body help meeee–" I started screaming at the top of my lungs breaking n e thing glass that is near.

chapter 9

"what the hell is happening to her" duzell shouted. "I dosnt know and why are you even talking 2 me when we should be fighting" shiji asked."because were the only ones here at this moment and neither of us want to loose her so if we want to save her we better start working together" duzell shouted."fine." shiji responded. _"look how much they love you...working with there enemie to save the one they love...I love you too_

_..after all I am your father muahahahahahaha:cough:". _I started laughing."how the hell are you going to cough in my mind you dumn ass"I said a loud while falling to the floor and started rooling around laughing my ass off._"knock that off now"_ my father said while sending pain through out my whole body. everything started to go black when I realized I was going to die. the pain assured me of that. the blood comming out of my eyes, ears, mouth, and nose assured me of that. new cuts forming on my body assured me of that. my screames assured me of that. with the last breath of air that I thought I was ever going to take I said(loud enought for duzell and shiji to hear) "good by you crule crule world. you may have taken my life but you will not take my soul...I will be back to kill all you mother fucking bastards muahahahahahaha:cough:" then I feel to the ground unconcious. I awoke on a bed. it ws very very soft. then I thought I know this bed. this is my bed! I was home...but who was that in the corner?_oh no!_ my mind shouted. _please tell me that's not who I think it is_ my mind said. "what are you doing here. where is duzell. why wont you leave me alone. Yoshida is better than you. get the fuck away from me!" I shouted backing away. "hes not here to hurt you okana" I herd a farmilar voice say. "duzell. why is he here. get him away. ill be damned befor he gets near me" I said walking over to duzell. he wraped his arms around me in return."oh lord please help me." I ask myself. "please will you all just go and leave me alone for a few minuets" I asked. "sure" they both said in uncision.

as soon as they left the room I went to the bathroom and took out a dagger. I did the only thing I could think of to do at the moment. I started to cut myself. over and over. I couldnt stop myself. the pain I felt was almost like heaven. it wiped everything else off my mind. I felt better than I had in years. all I could think about was the blisful pain. I didnt even notice when the door opend. I kep cutting away. when the dagger was taken away from me I langthend my nail and started cutting some more until I was pinned to the floor.


End file.
